Hail of the Cloud
by VynnVynn
Summary: Tsuna now has a Hail Guardian with the same strength as Hibari and a opposing personality to match. What happens when the mysterious girl with the Hail flame clashes with a boy with the Cloud Flame? HibariXOC
1. Fujiwara Aria

Thank you to my (few, but all appreciated) supporters, and to those silent readers you are loved too but R&R people, R&R! :3 Vynn out

The door bell of the Sawada family rang frantically as a girl with raven black hair stood on the doorstep.

"Hello, who are you?" The girl was greeted by Nana.

"Hi! I'm Aria one of Tsuna's friends" Aria replied cheerfully.

"Come in, Tsuna-kun is upstairs" The older woman said.

Aria walked upstairs led by Nana, she seemed serious, walking up slowly observing the household but still keeping her smiles. Reaching the door Nana left leaving her there. As she opened the door Aria was nearly deafened, a bullet was fired.

"Ciassu Aria-chan, your reactions are still as sharp as ever." Reborn greeted with a smirk as though it was normal to shoot people as a welcoming.

Tsuna looked at the girl cautiously sweat dropping seeing that she dodged Reborn's bullet so swiftly. She was no joke. "W-who is she?"

"Sorry, I haven't introduced myself, I'm Fujiwara Aria" Aria chimed analysing her new boss carefully.

"She's your Hail Guardian" Reborn added.

Tsuna looked up confused, there's a Hail flame? Guardian? Why now?

"There are actually eight flames but only seven are mentioned because the hail flame is even rarer than the sky" Reborn answered Tsuna's "question" "There have only been 14 known people who bear the Hail flame, one the first Vongola Hail Guardian Carlo and another the Hail arcobeleno . Since Aria-chan is the only person in the family who has the Hail flame I think she would be suitable. Furthermore she was a former Varia member, Squalo's sister in fact and Belphegor's apprentice."

Tsuna nodded slowly with a shocked reaction being crammed with so much information that he never would've expected.

"But why now?"

Reborn cleared his throat ready to start his history lecture. "Its Vongola tradition to announce the Hail Guardian after the ring battles because Carlo joined the Vongola Primo after the other guardians."

Tsuna stared blankly.

The girl that stood opposite of him was his new Hail guardian? She had a scary vibe that could compare with Hibari's even with her smiles.

"Aria-chan you'll be starting at Namimori Middle School tomorrow with Tsuna" Reborn said and with a turn to Tsuna added "Tsuna will be your guide."

"ME? Why me?" Tsuna protested shaking his hands frantically.

In return he was shot with 2 incinerating glares.

Tsuna gulped and nodded.


	2. The Guardians and Me

WOO~ Shout outs to:

Laciesmilegurl and YuujouKami for reviewing~ All readers are appreciated! :DDD

I dressed myself uniform and the Hail ring and walked out the door. It was a sunny day, clouds floating about on the blue sky so...

"H-hi, Fujiwara-san, I guess I'm your guide" A familiar voice interrupted your thoughts, it was Tsuna or should I say the tenth.

"Sorry, yes" You looked over with a charming smile. "Call me Aria"

"Yes Aria-san. That way's Namimori, we'll walk there" He pointed.

Tsuna continued walking slowly as you tried pacing yourself to his walking. You took another step as you observed the scenery; suddenly you felt a heavy weight on your back and crashed to the ground.

"KYAA" You let out an unwanted squeal covering it up you rapidly got to your feet and pinned the "weight" to the floor. You looked down to a rebellious looking guy with silver hair struggling beneath like a pitiful worm for a guy like that he was damn heavy.

"Let go of me you fucking woman. What are doing to the tenth? Who are you? Tenth I'm sorry!" He shocked me managing to get out of my grip and piled you with questions and insults which you gladly ignored.

"You have such a bad mouth and you stand in front of the Vongola like that?" You snickered defending the family. What mafia family would send such a worm to assassinate the Vongola? PFFT just a guy acting on his own you guess, though he's not bad.

"H-he's the Storm guardian Gokudera and Gokudera that's Fujiwa- Aria-san our new Hail Guardian" Tsuna stuttered awkwardly hoping it would break up the fight.

"Tenth are you okay? What? Hail Guardian? What is this shit?" Gokudera snapped at your face nearly giving you a spit-shower. Cringing you turn away, this guy in Vongola? He looks like a street rebel.

"Answer me" He shook your shoulders violently while turning you away from his beloved tenth.

"FINE, FINE, I'm the Hail Guardian, I have Hail flames, and I was in the Varia squad" I said spat back in his face as revenge.

"Sorry, god woman, don't spit" He mumbled an apology as we continued walking to school Tsuna in the idle to prevent quarrels.

"I'm Takeshi Yamamoto, you can call me...Well, anything I guess" The friendly guy in a baseball cap chuckled while giving you a firm handshake, really firm.

"I'm Sasagawa Kyoko~" The girl named Kyoko chimed, as you noticed Tsuna blushing.

"Haru-chan here~ let's be friends" Another girl smiled sweetly and clinged onto your arm as though you guys were besties, the people here are nice you smile to yourself.

"SASAGAWA RYOHEI! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!" Eardrums bursted as the guy you suppose was Kyoko-chan's brother introduced himself a "little" too enthusiastically.

"Umm, Hi everyone I'm your new Hail guardian Fujiwara Aria, call me Aria" You smiled back.

"Ohh, you're in the Vongola?" Yamamoto flashed a smile at you.

"Nevermind that baseball idiot" Gokudera slapped him in the head reminding him not to mention it infront of the girls and other people while he returned with another smile, man he was optimistic.

The girls looked puzzled while Ryohei ran off somewhere.

You decided to go along with it. "Nevermind"

They didn't seem to care anymore and pulled you off sightseeing, making a quick worried glance at Tsuna feeling sorry for him you were dragged off.

"...and this is our class" Kyoko and Haru finished off the "tour" and Haru went to class leaving you and Kyoko.

The class went well. Kyoko sat giggling as you competed with Gokudera to see who is smarter and as expected it produced eruptions in the classroom which Tsuna tried stopping. This resulted in a trampled over Tsuna, a distraught Gokudera and a laughing Yamamoto.

Lunch came quickly after the catastrophe, you thought to yourself as you walked to the cafeteria with Haru and Kyoko.

"Let's sit together Aria-chan" Haru offered warmly taking a seat on a near-by table with her lunch as Kyoko followed.

"No it's okay, I'm not hungry. I'll find a place to sleep." You chuckled in reply.

"What Sleep?" Kyoko laughed highly amused with your sleeping habits.  
"Oh well, sleep well" Haru and Kyoko giggle starting a conversation about how fun and weird you are making you smile in gratitude while walking away.

'Ahhh~ Where to sleep? Maybe I can get on the roof no one will see me there' You thought to yourself stretching out your tired muscles, the result of sleeping on Tsuna's roof last night considering you had nowhere to go. You stumble up the stair and opened the entrance door gasping.

_Shining like morning dew, the Namimori School_

_Ordinary and Usual, Nami is best..._

The tune faded as you locked eyes with boy. He was handsome, cool and mysterious guy with raven-black hair; his eyes cold, but engaging. It intimidated you.

"For disturbing my sleep, I will bite you to death herbivore"


End file.
